Recuerdos
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Shanan les habla a Lakche y Skasaher acerca de sus padres y algo extraño le ocurre. Se trata de una escena de Ayra x Holyn... Escrito por Celice Chalphy.


Traducción al español del fanficition en inglés "Memories". Escrito por una amiga para mí (¡muchas gracias amiga!), protagonizando a Ayra, Holyn, Shanan, Lakche y Skasaher. Estos personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

Recuerdos

Ni siquiera podía tocar la vaina de la espada, su mano agarró la de Shanan. Lakche no podía evitarlo una vez más. Cuando vio la Balmunk quedó como hipnotizada, tenía que tocarla. Fue por eso que Lakche siguió a Shanan a todas partes desde que él obtuvo esta arma sagrada. No era la primera vez que ella, secretamente, se acercaba a él por la espalda para tomar la espada y que Shanan lo esperara. Él detuvo su mano y la jaló con fuerza hacia delante de él.

-"¿A qué estas jugando?"-preguntó, ahora profundamente molesto.

Lakche trató de quitar de su muñeca la mano de su primo, pero él resiste en soltarla.

-"¡Auch! ¡Déjame ya! ¿Por qué te has puesto como loco de repente?"-Ella se quejó

Él la empujó contra la pared y dijo:

-"Estoy preocupado por ti. Desde que conseguí la Balmunk, estás como 'obligada' a usarla. Diría que no te has dado cuenta. Actúas inconscientemente"-Con eso la soltó.

-"¡Es que es tan impresionante, tan poderosa! ¡Me gustaría poder usarla!"-Ella dijo, mirando la espada.

Shanan suspiró, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su prima, ella levantó una ceja.

-"Esas palabras son prueba de que no puedes manejar la Balmunk, quizás seas fuerte al pelear, pero tu corazón aún es débil. Dejas que tus sentimientos guíen tu vida, sin tener control alguno. Eso es lo que te llevaría a la muerte si intentaras usar esta arma sagrada. Tu alma sería devorada y enloquecerías. Es por eso que sólo los herederos de los Cruzados con sangre Santa mayor son capaces de usar esta espada, ¿me entiendes?"-Explicó él con voz solemne.

-"Sí, sí, ¡lo sé! Pero, por favor, permíteme empuñarla, sólo una vez, ¡necesito sentir su fuerza!- Ella respondió con una mirada suplicante.

Con pesar, Shanan retiró la funda de su cinturón y le dio el arma a Lakche, quién lo agarró con avidez. Él iba a advertirle: "No serás siquiera capaz de sacarla de su vaina…", pero Lakche ya había sacado la espada con un ruido metálico. Su primo no podía creer lo que veía, ella tocó la hoja y la esgrimió en el aire con increíble precisión y velocidad. Besó la hoja antes de meterla en su vaina de nuevo y la devolvió a Shanan.

-"¡Aquí tienes! Es como yo pensaba, ¡tiene una calidad increíble! Pero… Me siento rara… Como si…"-Ella no pudo terminar la frase y se desmayó. Shanan la sostuvo antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Le susurró:

-"Entiendo mejor".

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos y se sonrojó mientras se ponía de pie:

-"¿Qu… Qué pasó?"-Le preguntó. Su primo esperó unos segundos antes de responder:

-"Te desmayaste después de haber manejado la Balmunk".

Ella levantó una ceja de nuevo.

-"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sé muy bien que no puedo usarla porque no tengo la sangre mayor de Odo!"-Ella gritó.

-"Lo creíamos porque no sabíamos la identidad de tu padre. Ayra fue reservada al respecto. Pero ahora lo sé… Estoy seguro de que… Lakche, ve y busca a tu hermano. Hay cosas que debo decirles"-Ordenó Shanan.

Ella se quedó atónita un momento antes de ir a buscar a Skasaher. Cuando ambos estaban de vuelta, Shanan comenzó a hablar:

-"Les diré la verdad sobre de su padre".

Los gemelos se miraron, preguntándose de lo que hablaría Shanan

-"Tu hermana acaba de sacar la Balmunk de su vaina, algo que no es posible para quién no tiene sangre santa mayor de Odo".

Skasaher apenas podía creerlo, pero decidió no interrumpir la explicación de su primo.

Shanan siguió hablando, sus palabras tomaron un tono más oscuro.

-"En otras palabras, significa que sus padres tenían que ser del linaje de Odo. Incluso si ustedes sólo tuvieran la sangre menor, es obvio que sería por su madre, mi tía Ayra, pues ella era parte de la familia real de Isaac, lo que infiere a que ella tuviera la sangre menor de Odo. En cuanto a su padre, no hay ningún otro hombre durante la guerra que podría corresponder a esta descripción: Holyn. No sé qué se hizo de él, y ustedes saben tanto como yo que no podemos encontrar a Ayra. Ya había pensado en él como su padre, pero no estaba seguro de eso. A Ayra no le gustaba a hablar de sí misma y ustedes crecieron sin un padre. Pero recuerdo que él era uno de los pocos hombres con los que hablaba ella. Por desgracia, no les puedo dar más detalles…"-Shanan los miraba con una mirada profunda.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, fue Skasaher quién lo rompió:

-"¿Y cómo era él? Supongo que es lo más importante para nosotros"

Shanan dudó un poco antes de responder:

-"Nunca hablé con él personalmente, yo tenía apenas siete años de edad cuando estaba la guerra y él sólo era un mercenario que se había unido a nuestro ejército. Lo único que sé es que había decidido unirse gracias a su madre. Se conocieron en el coliseo, al igual que muchos de los hombres, él estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Ayra, quién lo derrotó. No había mejor mirmidón que ella. Eso fue lo que le motivó a él a acompañarnos. No sé mas acerca de él, o más bien, lo olvidé… Fue hace diecisiete años y no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquel entonces".

Lakche y Skasaher sabían que la guerra había afectado profundamente a Shanan, a pesar de que nunca se había quejado al respecto. Por lo tanto, decidieron dejarlo en paz.

-"¡Eso nos es útil, gracias! Nos dirás más sobre nuestros padres más tarde, cuando las cosas vuelvan a tu mente"-Dijo Lakche, sonriendo para levantarle el ánimo.

Salieron de la habitación y ya era muy de noche. Shanan fue al patio y miró al cielo violáceo, donde algunas estrellas frías estaban brillando. Un viento frío sopló sobre el desierto pero a Shanan no le importó. Se sentía como perdido e impotente. Normalmente, él siempre estaba tratando de mantener la calma y la tranquilidad. Quería proteger a todos, por eso había buscado la santa Balmunk. Pero hoy, se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para evitar que un desastre volviera a ocurrir. Lord Sigurd, con su poderosa Tyrfing, había muerto. La mayoría de las personas que había conocido habían muerto en Barhara. Incluso pensaba que su tía invulnerable, había desaparecido.

Quiso gritar. Ella se había ido, abandonándolos a él y a sus primos. Tenía que tomar un papel que él temía no ser capaz de hacer: la protección de ellos, como si fuera un hermano mayor. Ya le habían pedido que hiciera eso antes. Aún podía ver la cara de Sigurd, diciendo: _"Tengo que dejar a mi amada Diadora y a Celice. Sé que los vas a proteger"._ Shanan había fracasado. Desde entonces juró que entrenaría a Celice y vengaría a Sigurd para ser perdonado. Se sentía tan resentido que, mirando al cielo oscuro, gritó con tristeza y rabia:

-"¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡NUNCA HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE RESPONDER!"

Cayó de rodillas, temblando y llorando a causa de su trágico destino. Miró al cielo otra vez y susurró:

-"Ayra…"

Le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera cerca de él ahora. Siempre la había considerado como una segunda madre. El viento frío soplaba de nuevo, lo que hacía que su largo cabello negro volara. Dio un salto, oyó un sonido que helaba la sangre. Ya lo había oído antes, en este mismo desierto. Sintió como si algo tocara su hombro. Cerró los ojos un momento. Podía verla, no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero Ayra estaba de pie a su lado, con las manos cubiertas de sangre. Él se sentó y le pareció que estuvieran mirándose el uno al otro. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por temor que pudiera desaparecer de nuevo. Ella le sonrió.

Shanan sintió otra presencia: la de alguien que no conocía mucho y que no había visto desde hace diecisiete años…El rubio se acercó a Ayra, esta última se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Ambos sacaron sus espadas, dispuestos a luchar. Shanan se quedó sin voz ante este espectáculo en silencio, sin saber si tenía que abrir los ojos o no, sintiéndose lejos pero también muy cerca de estas apariciones fantasmales. Estaba viendo una pelea que ya había visto hace muchos años: su tía, que era tan poderosa, contra un adversario determinado que no sabía que sería inútil, porque caería ante su espada o por su encanto. En el caso de Holyn, sería más bien la segunda opción, porque Shanan tuvo que admitir que el mismo hombre rubio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrenar con su tía. No se sorprendió en absoluto. Si Ayra lo había elegido, tenía que valer la pena como para ser un orgulloso guerrero, lo que podía inferir que él sería parte del linaje de Odo, ya que esto proporciona excelentes habilidades para la espada. En realidad, los mejores mirmidones se pueden encontrar en Isaac, el reino de la familia real de Odo, de la cual Shanan, Ayra, Lakche y Skasaher formaban parte.

Ayra, corrió hacia Holyn, determinada. Él no se movió, la esperó con la espada en su hombro. Ayra se deslizó a su lado y trató de hacerle un ataque horizontal, que Holyn paró poniendo su espada en posición vertical. Ese era el plan de Ayra: quería impedir que su rival tuviera tiempo para poner el arma en sentido horizontal para contrarrestar y así ejecutar su ataque "Espada Meteoro", empezando por un salto muy alto y terminando con un golpe en la cabeza. Holyn cayó al primer golpe. Ayra no lo esperaba y falló el segundo golpe. Ella cayó sobre él, mirándose el uno al otro, parecían estar riendo. Shanan tuvo la impresión de oír sus risas. Holyn agarró fuerte a Ayra y le acarició el cabello. Ella parecía estar intranquila y se retira de sus brazos, tomó su espada y llamó a Holyn, quién se levantó y tomó su arma. Fue él quién corrió a ella en esta ocasión, ella parecía encantada de ver como la pelea ocurre. Pero en vez de atacarla de frente, él se deslizó por un suelo y le dio una patada en las piernas lo que la hizo caer. En un segundo, él ya estaba detrás de ella para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ella lo miró y parecía furiosa, dispuesta a hacerle daño. Él detuvo su mano antes de que llegara a su mejilla, ella intentó resistirse, pero no podía. La miró, ella estaba rabiosa, sonrió y la besó. Ella trató de luchar en vano, así que dejó que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Por supuesto, tenía fuerza, pero no pudo ser más fuerte que un hombre. Permanecieron en esta posición, que parecía un movimiento de tango, durante un momento. Cuando retiró sus labios de los de ella y la liberó, recibió una bofetada violenta. Parecía furiosa pero algo le decía a Shanan que el sonrojo de la mejilla de Ayra era más bien debido a su timidez que a su ira. Holyn se frotó la mejilla, como si le gustara el hecho de que ella lo tocó, lo cual le molestó más a ella y se fue. Holyn la miró, dejándola. Ella se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás. Él hizo un gesto con la mano. Furiosa, corrió hacia él y salto sobre él, lo que los hizo caer al suelo. Él parecía un poco sorprendido y asustado, se puso las manos en su cara para protegerla de la ira de Ayra porque ella ya estaba levantando su mano para hacerle daño. En lugar de eso, puso su mano en el suelo, justo a lado de la mejilla de él. Holyn sentía su largo cabello negro en su piel, que seguramente cayó de sus hombros cuando bajó el brazo. Se quitó las manos de la cara y notó en ella su sonrisa cínica. Él murmuró y se abalanzó hacia adelante. Ahora él estaba encima de ella. Ayra se sonrojó y parecía preocupada. Holyn sonrió con satisfacción y la besó. Esta vez, ella no trató de resistirse, aceptándolo.

Shanan se sentía como un intruso y decidió abrir los ojos. Curiosamente ya no se encontraba en el patio, sino en su cama. Trató de ponerse de pie. Skasaher y Lakche estaban allí, durmiendo en dos sillas, no lejos de él ¿Fue este espectáculo un sueño después de todo? ¿Estaba él enfermo y débil en el desierto? Él sabía que sintió la presencia de Ayra y de Holyn… De repente, miró su hombro y vio un rastro de sangre… ¿Cómo podría un fantasma tocar a alguien vivo?


End file.
